A Timeless Love
by inuhime313
Summary: Summary inside Chris OC
1. Summary and Character Page

Summary and Character Page

Ok Chris's best friend Amy has come to the past to warn him about his fiancée Bianca, who is coming to take him back to his brother Wyatt, who is trying to turn him to the dark side. But can she get there before Bianca? Can she help Chris and can she still keep her cover?

Characters of the Future.

Wyatt Halliwell- The son of Piper and Leo and ruler of the world. He is half Witch half Whitelighter. Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, sensing, healing, and Energy balls.

Chris Halliwell- The second son of Piper and Leo and leader of the resistance. He is half Witch half Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, and sensing.

Melinda Halliwell- The third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo and she is a member of the resistance. She is half witch (by the time she was born Leo had no powers).

Powers-Has the same abilities as Piper (Freezing and blowing up stuff).

Amy Sullivan- Is Chris's best friend and she helped him build the resistance. She is half Witch half Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, healing, sensing, energy balls, and empathy.

Bianca- Chris's fiancé who was in the resistance until Chris left then she joined Wyatt. She is half witch half Phoenix demon.

Powers- Shimmering, Energy balls, Reforming, conjure items , Healing, steal other witches' powers.

Prue Halliwell - The oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop she is was in the resistance until Wyatt turned her and now she is his faithful servant. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Hearting (the way Coop transports himself), empathy, and levitation.

Patty Halliwell - The second daughter of Phoebe and Coop and is in the resistance. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Empathy, premonition, and, levitation.

Patience Halliwell - The third daughter of Phoebe and Coop and is in the resistance. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Hearting, premonition, and, levitation.

Coop- A cupid who was married to Phoebe Halliwell until she was killed by Wyatt and he is a member of the resistance. He is a Cupid.

Powers- Hearting, time traveling, stopping time(for charges only), and empathy.

Henry Jr. Mitchell- The only son of Paige and Henry and he is a spy for the resistance. He is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Orbing, Telekinesis, and sensing.

Pandora Mitchell- One of the twin daughters of Paige and Henry and she was killed by Wyatt when he found out she was a spy. She is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, Telepathic, and hovering.

Penelope(Penny) Mitchell- On of the twin daughters of Paige and Henry. Was a faithful servant to Wyatt until he killed her twin and then she went to the resistance. She is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathic, and hovering.

Leo Wyatt (or just Leo) - Piper's ex husband who is now an elder.

Powers, Healing and orbing.

A/n: I am not sure if all of them will be in the story but they will all be mentioned.


	2. Goodbye Chris

I OWN NOTHING but Amy and this story.

Amy walked up the stairs to the of the old Halliwell manor. There were so many memories for her there good and bad. There were many memories of her and Chris playing and doing their homework together and Piper always baking something in the kitchen so the house always smelled so good. Amy climbed the final step and she was in the attic and she saw her best friend Chris and his fiancé Bianca standing together with their foreheads pushed together. "Get a room." She said to get their attention.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Chris asked as he stepped away from Bianca and toward Amy.

"You really think I would let you go without so much as a goodbye handshake?" Amy asked and Chris grinned at her. He walked over to her and brought her into a hug.

"I am going to miss you kitten." Chris said and Amy smiled. She loved Chris's nickname for her mostly because he had called her kitten for years.

"I miss you too Chris." Amy gave him one final squeeze before letting him go. Chris walked over to the holographic book that lay open on a wooden podium. Bianca and Amy came over to the podium and stood opposite of Chris. Chris pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

"I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour." Chris read off the spell that was on the paper. "Let the book return to this place." Chris looked at Amy and Bianca before saying the last words. "Claim refuge in its rightful place." A big old book fell on the podium it had the sign of the Triquetra on it. It was the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows. They looked at it for a split second before tearing it open and Amy pointed the page when Chris reached it. Chris began to read off the spell on the page. "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I will find what I wish in place and time." As he finished the spell and the Triquetra on the wall glowed a blue light.

Chris took a few steps toward the Triquetra but he stopped and looked back at Bianca and Amy. He saw two demons simmer in and hold knifes to Amy and Bianca. "Bianca. Amy. Look out!" He yelled. Bianca twisted free of her demon and hit him in the stomach. Amy orbed away from her demon and when she rematerialized she threw an energy ball at him.

"Go!" Amy yelled at Chris.

"Chris Go!" Bianca yelled. Chris looked at them one final time before walking into the blue light.

"Come on Bianca." Amy grabbed Bianca's arm and orbed her from the old Halliwell mansion.

A/N: There you go first chapter. Review please.


	3. Love and Betrayed

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy sat at a computer typing like a mad woman; she had been working for weeks that Chris had been gone. A brown headed woman came up next to Amy and unplugged the computer. "Patty what was that for?" Amy snapped. "Now I lost all the work had done and now I have to do it over."

"You have been acting like a crazy nut for weeks now." Patty said. "You are tired and you need to relax."

"Look Chris left me in charge of the resistance; I don't have time to relax." Amy said.

"Ok sweetie, come with me." Patty said as she pulled Amy out of the chair and pulled her down the hall to her room. Amy sat in a chair near her bed. "Now your new found insanity might have something to do with Chris being gone; Am I right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amy said crossing her arms. Many of Chris's cousins had told her she had spent too much time with Piper as a kid because she had the same temper.

"Don't lie because it won't get you anywhere." Patty said. "I am an empath just like my mother, and I know that you are lying. As a fellow empath you should know that; and you should also know that I can sense that you are in love with him."

"Ok maybe I do." Amy said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your heart is sick with worry that you will never see him again." Patty said. "And is also sick with the knowledge that you will have to see him marry Bianca and love her, not you."

"Look Chris is in love with Bianca so we might as well drop it." Amy said as she stood up and went to the door.

"But he was in love with you first." Patty said and Amy slammed the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry stood in Lord Wyatt's meeting room for one of those meetings that were highly classified and if Wyatt found out you told a soul he would kill you. "Now as most of you may know my dear brother has gone back to the past, and is now threatening our way of life." Wyatt said. "This is a problem we must fix and soon. That is why I have hired an assassin. And not just any assassin, a Phoenix Assassin." A tan woman with dirty blonde hair came into sight and Henry recognized right away as Chris's fiancée, Bianca!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melinda Halliwell ran down the hallway trying to find Amy. She found her in the briefing room with her cousins Patience and Penelope who they called Penny. "Amy I just got a message from Henry." Melinda said between breaths.

"Is he ok?" Penny asked. She had already lost her parents and her twin sister, she couldn't bare losing him too.

"He is fine." Melinda reassured her cousin. "But Wyatt is sending someone into the past after my brother."

"Does he know who?" Amy asked.

"It is Bianca." Melinda said. "She has betrayed us."

A/N: Review Please.


	4. Back from the Future

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

They all looked at Amy waiting for her to say something. "Someone has to go and warn him."Amy said.

"I'll go." Melinda said.

"No you are too young." Penny said.

"And Chris would kill me if I let you go." Amy said. "So I will go."

"Are you sure?" Patience asked.

"Yeah I am going." Amy said. "Penny you and Melinda will take over the resistance when I am gone."

"You got it." Melinda said and Amy orbed from the room to the old manor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris walked into the backroom of P3 and turned on the lights. As they came on he saw Bianca sitting in a chair. Chris closed the door with a look of shock on his face. Bianca stood and faced Chris. "Bianca." Chris said. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Bianca put a figure to Chris's lips.

"There will be time to explain later." Bianca said as she moved the finger that was on Chris's lips down to his chest. "But for now…" Bianca pushed her arm through Chris's chest, trying to drain him of his powers.

The door to the back room opened and Piper came in. "You know Chris all work and no." Piper started but saw Bianca with her hand through Chris's chest. "Hey!" She raised her hands and flicked her wrists and blew Bianca up. Chris fell down to the ground making sounds of pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so." Chris said as Piper helped him up.

"What happened?" Piper asked. "Who was she?"

"I don't know." Chris said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy orbed into the attic and quickly recited the spell to take her to the past and the Triquetra on the wall glowed blue and Amy jumped into the glowing light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is that the mark?" Paige asked as she pointed to a mark on the wrist of one of the drawings in the Book of Shadows.

"No." Piper said. "It looked more like a bird."

"So the Autobond Society sent the demon after us?" Paige asked.

"Just keep looking." Piper said as she sat down next to Phoebe.

"Look guys I am fine. Don't sweat it." Chris said.

"Are you sure she wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo asked.

"I am sure." Piper said.

"But what else would be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. That is what worries me." Leo said.

"Look Piper blew her up." Chris said. "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is, is that someone tried to kill you Chris." Phoebe said.

"Look at me not a scratch." Chris said. "Nothing. Has it crossed your minds that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them."

"It kind of makes sense." Paige said.

"Finally someone is listening." Chris said. "Now if you will excuse me." Chris didn't finish is sentence because the wall of the attic glowed blue and a young black haired woman came out of it.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Good I am glad I got the right date." Amy said walking toward Chris. "I was afraid I would be off a few years. That would have been really hard to explain."

"How about you explain why you are here?" Chris tried again.

"He sent someone after you Chris." Amy said. "Bianca, she is on his side now."

"Is that who is trying to kill you Chris?" Leo asked.

"Leo?" Amy asked. "Wow! You look so young. You surly look better without the grey hair."

"Wait how do you know Leo?" Piper asked.

"Ok we are going to talk now." Chris grabbed Amy's arm and orbed them to the golden gate bridge.

"What the hell was that about?" Piper asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris and Amy appeared on top of the bridge. "Ok what is going on?" Chris asked.

"Well it is nice to see you again too." Amy said.

"Stop avoiding the question." Chris yelled.

"Ok long story short Wyatt sent Bianca after you and he wants you back in our time." Amy said and then she took a deep breath and walked over to the side of the bridge and looked at the view. "I have missed this Chris. You and me together on this bridge. Before any of the bad stuff happened. You know Melinda wanted to be the one to come."

"But she is too …" Chris started.

"Young?" Amy finished for him. She looked back at him and he smiled at her.

"I missed you kitten." Chris said coming up behind her and hugging her.

"I missed you too." Amy said. "We should get back before your mother flips out."

"Go without me." Chris said. "I will be along later."

Amy nodded and orbed back to the manor.

Chris waited until she was gone before unbuttoning his shirt and examined the ugly mark Bianca had left on him.

A/N: Review please.


	5. A Long Night

For Disclaimer see chapter1

Amy walked into the dining room and saw Leo sitting there with Wyatt in his arms and the book on the table. Wyatt looked like he was about to fall asleep any second and Leo looked like he could need some coffee. "Hey why don't I take Wyatt to bed and then make us some coffee?" Amy offered.

"Who is after Chris?" Leo asked. Amy waved her hand and the books pages turned by themselves and stopped on a page about Phoenix demons.

"Now would you like me to put Wyatt to bed and get us some coffee?" She asked again.

"Sure." Leo handed Amy Wyatt and she went up stairs to Wyatt's nursery.

"You look so innocent." Amy said as she tucked him in. "If only you know what you do to the world." Amy moved some hair from his face and went downstairs to make coffee. As she passed Leo she stopped and noticed it was quiet. And quiet wasn't a good thing in his house. "Leo where is everybody?"

"The girls are all on dates." Leo said. "And I have no idea where Chris is."

"Wait he didn't come back?" Amy asked and Leo shook his head. Amy shook it off and told herself he was just with a charge. She went in the kitchen and made strong black coffee for her and Leo. It was going to be a long night.

At dawn the next morning Wyatt was up and Leo and Amy had not had any sleep. Leo made a quick call to Paige and a few minutes later she orbed in. She was wearing a sultry pink nightgown. "Paige when I said I need you, I meant a fully clothed you." Leo said looking up from the book as Amy walked in holding Wyatt and a cup of coffee.

"Oh please Leo." Paige said. "What is the big emergency?"

"What would you say if I told you that a Phoenix was the one who attacked Chris?" Leo asked.

"Well I would ask you what a Phoenix was and then you would probably tell me." Paige said clapping her hands together.

"They are a family of assassin witches." Amy read from the book over Leo's shoulder. "Who are very elite, very powerful, and were born with a very distinctive birthmark. Symbolizing there rise from Salam's ashes."

"Does the book say what they want?" Paige asked grabbing the book.

"Whatever bounty they are after." Leo said.

"Which happens to be Chris now." Amy added.

"And they won't stop till they have him." Leo said.

"Did you call Phoebe and Piper?" Paige asked.

"No." Leo said. "Phoebe is at work and Piper got in late. I didn't want to disturb her."

"Did she come home alone?" Paige asked.

Leo took Wyatt from Amy and looked back at Paige. "I don't know."

"Hey! Talking about me?" Piper asked as she came in the room dressed in a blue robe.

"Piper morning." Leo stammered. "Um… No. Listen Wyatt has been fed and I am going to get some coffee. Paige and Amy will fill you in." Leo handed Wyatt to Piper and left the room.

"What is going on?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing. We just found out that a coven of assassin witches are after Chris." Paige explained to her sister.

"So that is what you guys were talking about?" Piper asked.

"Yes it was." Amy said cutting off Paige. "And now I am going to scry for Bianca. And I could use your help Paige." Amy pulled Paige to the attic leaving Piper with a confused look on her face.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chris Returns

For disclaimer see Chapter 1.

Piper and Paige went to Bianca's mother's house and Amy stayed at the manor with Leo hoping Chris would come back. Maybe Patty was right. She was head over heels for Chris Halliwell. She kept trying to sense him but he was blocking her. He had never blocked her before. She went down to the sitting room and saw Leo sitting on the couch. "Leo, I can't get through to Chris." Amy said. "He is blocking me."

Leo closed his eyes trying to find his future son, but he opened his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry." Leo said. "He is blocking me too."

The room filled with blue light and Piper and Paige appeared. "Leo did you know they could reform?" Piper asked, she looked like she was on the edge of exploding.

"The book never said anything about reforming." Leo said and they all looked at Amy.

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Amy asked.

"You sure the hell did!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe walked into the room with a smile on her face, but it vanished once she saw how upset Piper was. "What did I miss.?"

"Let's see." Piper said. "Phoenixes are after Chris and Future Girl over there isn't telling us anything."

"I plead Chris's favorite phrase." Amy said.

"Oh and Phoenixes can reform." Paige said.

"Great." Phoebe said.

"Oh and Bianca is now like five years old." Piper said.

"Can't we just vanquish her?" Amy asked and they all shot her a look. "What???"

Just then a blue light formed in the entrance hall and then they heard something fall. They all looked and saw Chris lying on the ground.

"Chris!" Amy yelled as she ran to his side. "Don't you dare die on me now. We have been through too much for you to die now."

"Bianca?" Chris asked and Amy felt tears in her eyes.

Leo moved him so he was now lying on the couch, instead of the floor. Leo unbuttoned his shirt revealing a very disgusting wound on Chris's chest. "Oh my god! What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"It doesn't matter." Piper said. "Just heal him."

Leo put his hands over Chris's wound and Leo's hands glowed a reddish orange. "Why didn't he tell us about that?" Amy asked.

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper countered. Piper saw Chris's wound wasn't healing. "What is the problem?"

"He is not healing." Leo said. "Something is draining his powers and blocking mine. It is like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca." Amy said in disgust.

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asked.

"No one else could get that close to him." Amy said.

"But it doesn't explain why she would just come back to the future, just to kill him." Paige said.

"If I could explain half of the stuff Bianca has done I would be the smartest woman in the world." Amy said.

"Well she is obvious that she is a hired gun." Piper said.

"Well we have to find her so we can save him." Phoebe said. "And we could figure out." Phoebe stopped midsentence and Amy knew that she was sensing the love coming from Chris.

"Oh My God. He loves her." Phoebe said.

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "She broke his heart." Phoebe grabbed something from Chris's hand and held up a ring. Her sisters got close to see it but Amy didn't she already knew what it was. It was Bianca's engagement ring. "Engagement ring." Phoebe said.

"Well at least we have something to scry for her now." Piper said taking the ring from Phoebe. Phoebe come with me. Paige. Amy. You guys should work on a vanquishing potion just encase she isn't in the mood to help." Amy nodded and left for the kitchen with Paige.

Paige was grabbing bottles from the cabinet to put the potion in, when Amy was stirring the potion. "So what do you know about this Bianca?" Paige asked as Amy filled the bottles.

"I would rather not talk about it." Amy said grabbing up the vials and handing two to Paige and going back into the living room. Amy handed the other sisters their bottled potion and went to sit next to Chris.

"We found Bianca." Piper said. "She is at her mother's house."

"Little Bianca?" Leo asked.

"No the one we want." Piper said. "Here this is for Chris to remember her by or not." Piper handed Leo Bianca's ring.

"We have got the potion so after we orb over there I am going to." Paige stopped talking as blue light surrounded the sisters that nether Leo or Amy saw.

"You're going to what?" Leo asked looking at Paige.

"I am going to move into Richard's house." Paige said happily.

"Are you?" Piper asked. "Good for you."

"I think that is great." Phoebe said. "And I think I am going to check out what is going on in Hong Kong."

"Cool." Paige said.

"Wait a second you are under some type of spell." Leo said. "You have to fight this."

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked.

"Or your hormones?" Piper asked.

"Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?" Phoebe asked.

"I would love to." Paige said.

"Paige. Phoebe. Listen to me." Leo said but Phoebe said good bye in Chinese and they orbed out and Piper left with a nod. When Piper left the house Leo was kicked in the head by Bianca who had just shimmered in. Amy stood up ready to fight Bianca.

"Amy." Bianca said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you." Amy said. Bianca just laughed and kicked Amy in the chest sending her flying into the grandfather clock. The clock shattered when Amy hit it. Bianca smile then turned to Chris and she shimmered them both away.

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Return to the Future

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy awoke to see Leo standing over her. "Go it worked." Leo said.

"What happened?" Amy asked sitting up.

"Bianca attacked us and she took Chris." Leo said. "I am going to get the sisters, you stay here." Leo orbed out to find the sisters.

Amy knew exactly where Bianca would take Chris so instead of waiting for the sisters and Leo she orbed over to Bianca's mother's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Piper and her boyfriend Greg were lying on top of a fire truck kissing and they were both very naked. Greg pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Am I not acting sure?" Piper asked.

"Well you have been a little reluctant." Greg said. "I was wondering why the change?"

"Who knows?" Piper said. "Who cares?" She looked up and saw Leo. "Oh my God!" Piper froze Greg and stood up. "Are you out of your mind? What are you a peeping Elder now?" Leo threw a bottle of potion at her and Piper glowed blue. "What happened? What am I doing here?" She looked at Greg and then back at Leo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy orbed into the room next to where Bianca and Chris were and she could hear them talking. "He has gone to a lot of trouble to get you back." Bianca said.

"I can see that." Chris said.

"You know you don't have to believe me Chris." Bianca said. "But this really is for the best."

"Oh really?" Chris asked. "How is that?"

"This is your only chance to live." Bianca said. "If I fail he will just keep sending assassins, and all they will have to bring back is a body."

"It doesn't matter." Chris said taking Bianca's ring from his pocket and throwing it on the table. "There is nothing left in the future anyway." After starring at him for a few seconds Bianca went back to drawing a Triquetra on the wall. When she was finished drawing she turned back to Chris. "You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?"

"Not without a fight no." Bianca said.

"How can you be so cold?" Chris asked. "How can you stand there and act like we never meant anything to each other?"

"I don't have a choice." Bianca said.

"Bianca please don't do this." Chris pleaded. "Don't give up on everything you, me, and Amy fought for."

"I'm not." Bianca said. "I am just hoping we can find another way. Ready?" Chris didn't answer her.

The Charmed ones orbed in and Amy came out of her hiding place. "Hey future girl!" Piper yelled and Bianca turned around. Piper threw a bottle of vanquishing potion at her. Bianca threw her knife at the bottle and it shattered. Piper froze the knife before it her and Bianca simmered in next to Piper, grabbed the knife and held it to Piper's neck.

"You were saying?" Bianca asked.

"Wow she is good." Phoebe said.

Paige moved forward. "I can kill her in half the time it takes you to think about it." Bianca warned.

"Yeah but we still have enough potion to vanquish you." Paige said.

"Maybe." Bianca said. "But then you will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you Paige?" Paige gave her a confused look. "You would be surprise what is in the history books. Now put the bottles down. Slowly."

"Bianca don't." Chris said. "If you promise not to hurt her I will go with you."

"Chris what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for ether one of use to go back to and you know it." Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"You will see if you live long enough." Bianca said taking the knife away from Piper and walking back over to Chris.

"Piper freeze them." Paige said and Piper flicked her wrists but neither of them froze.

"Ok I get why she didn't freeze." Piper said. "But why didn't he freeze?"

"Unless he is." Phoebe started.

"A witch too." Chris finished for her. "That is right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige asked. She was clearly pissed.

"I had to." Chris said. "It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Chris said.

"So that is it?" Piper asked. "You are just going to leave?"

"I don't have a choice." Chris said. "She stripped my powers. Looks like Leo is going to fix that floor board without me. Let's go." Bianca waved her hand and the Triquetra on the wall glowed blue and Chris and Bianca walked into it and at the last possible second Amy jumped in after them.

A/N: Review Please.


	8. Battles and Death

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy fell through into the Halliwell's attic in the future. Chris helped her up she saw Wyatt but she saw none of his goons. "Miss. Amy." Wyatt said. "Still hanging out with me brother I see. Too bad. You would have made a wonderful queen."

"I see you are alone." Amy said.

"You are no threat to me." Wyatt said. "But this battle is between me and Chris and you are in the way." He snapped his finger and Prue Halliwell came into sight. "So I brought you someone to play with."

"Prue." Chris whispered. His cousin was dressed in leather and had a dark look on her face.

"Hello dear cousin." Prue said. "You don't mind if I dispose of your little girlfriend do you?" Pure levitated up into the air and kicked Amy in the chest kicking her through the window when Wyatt started throwing Chris around the room.

Amy orbed back into the attic and threw an energy ball at Prue of which she dodged. Amy flicked her wrist and Prue slammed into the wall. Her other hand had a energy ball ready to throw at Prue. "Any last words?" Amy asked. She had no pity for what she about to do to Chris's cousin. Prue had almost killed Amy on three separate occasions.

"Yes actually I do." Prue said. You're a bitch."

"I am perfectly ok with that." Amy said and she was about to throw the energy ball when she heard Chris chanting something. When he was done chanting he flicked his wrist and Wyatt went flying into the wall. Chris had his powers back. Amy turned back to kill Prue but she had hearted away (You know like Coop does). "Damn!"

Amy looked over and saw Chris talking to Bianca who had a wood pole through her middle. She saw Bianca take her last breath and Chris stood up and went over to the book that was where they had left it. "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme." Chris stopped talking and ducked when Wyatt threw an energy ball at him. "Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I will find what I wish in place and time." Chris ripped the page from the book so Wyatt couldn't follow them. He grabbed Amy's arm and they jumped into the glowing blue light.

Chris and Amy fell out of the attic wall and hit the floor hard. "Oh my God! Are you guys ok?" They heard Paige ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chris said as he stood up.

"Hunkie Dory." Amy said as Chris helped her up.

"Nice spell." Chris said.

"Yeah but we only put it in there two seconds ago." Phoebe said.

"You see the way time travel works." Leo started but Phoebe put her hand up.

"Thanks but I already have a little headache." Phoebe said.

"You have some serious explain to do young man." Piper said.

"I know." Chris said. "Listen I am sorry I lied to you. I really am. But."

"No buts." Piper cut him off. "It is about time you tell use the truth. Now."

"I can't." Chris said. "But not that I don't want to. It' just I can tell you so much without the future changing too much."

"But wasn't that the point of leaving?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Chris agreed. "But that was more like a surgical strike."

"To save Wyatt?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded his head. "To save Wyatt."

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris said.

"I am sorry." Phoebe said.

"Me too." Chris agreed.

"I know that I have gone insane just by saying this but what the hell." Amy said. "I am sorry too."

"You are?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Amy said. "Whether I like it or not she was a big part of your life Chris. And she is going to help me get back home."

"She is?" Chris asked.

Amy pulled out a piece of paper from her jean pocket. "She slipped me the forward in time spell before she died."

"Why did you guys hate each other anyway?" Chris asked and Amy went pink.

"That is not important." Amy said and Phoebe gave her a knowing look just like Patty had. Like Mother like daughter.

"So you guys still ok with me hanging around?" Chris asked.

"Absolutely." Leo said.

A/N: I know this makes me sound like a bitch but I am glad Bianca died. I didn't like her and I thought she was all wrong for Chris. Review please.


	9. The Golden Kiss

For disclaimer see Chapter 1.

Amy stood on top of the golden gate bridge taking the wonderful view before she had to go back to her time. She didn't wasn't to leave Chris again but she didn't have a choice. They needed her in the future. "I thought you left already." Chris said from behind her and Amy turned to face her best friend.

"I wanted to come up here one more time before I left." Amy said.

"I don't blame you." Chris said.

"It is beautiful." Amy said.

"I know something else that is more beautiful." Chris said coming up and pulling her into an embrace.

"And what is that?" Amy asked.

"You." Chris said. He tilted her head upward and kissed her. Amy put her arms around Chris's neck and pulled him closer. When the broke apart they looked into each other's eyes.

"I have loved you forever Chris." Amy said.

"Why did you say anything?" Chris asked.

"Well I was afraid you would turn me down." Amy said.

"Ditto." Chris said as he pulled her into another kiss.

A/n: Well that is it. I am writing a charmed season now so look out for that. Review


	10. Cast

Staring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Keira Knightley as Prue

Rose Byrne as Patty

Natalie Portman as Patience

Jessica Biel as Penny

David Gallagher as Henry Jr

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Rose McGowan as Paige

Brian Krause as Leo

And

Marisol Nichols as Bianca


End file.
